Super PEANUTS!
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: The Peanuts Gang (and some of my OCs) prepare for the best superhero adventures ever. Heroes: The Round Headed Caper, Phoenix, Super Sal, Blanket Charmer, Ivory, Masked Marvel, Owl Eyes, Red Nurse, Courageous Courage, Marvel Matthew, Cuddly Chadd, Poison Violets, The Swan and Wonder Woodstock.
1. New Heroes Arise

Super Peanuts

A Peanuts Fanfiction

Written by LivingOnLaughs

With my OCs Claudia, Chadd and Matthew

Charlie Brown smiled as he tied his blanket in a knot and pulled on his swimming goggles. He wore gardening gloves and had a big fat C written in red ink on white, long sleeved shirt. He had become The Round Headed Caper.

Lucy giggled at the failure face as she pulled her hair back and placed some extra star stickers on her 'utility belt'. "How do I look, The Round Headed Blockhead?" she asked.

"You look fine, Super Nova" the failure face of a super hero complimented as she beamed.

"How about me, Chuck?" Phoenix (AKA Peppermint Patty) questioned. Her cape was made of those $1 red, orange and yellow feathers glued together, her gold felt mask had lightning bolts on the sides and she taped paper lightning bolts on her sandals, which were painted a matching marigold.

"Nice, Peppermint Patty" he praised.

"Chuck, I'm PHOENIX! Heroine of Birchwood! Peppermint Patty is the dumb eight-year-old that sleeps in class all the time" she argued, her freckled cheeks had a few self-inflicted cuts on them to make her look like she's seen some dark stuff in her 'years of fighting crime'.

Frieda laughed as she tied her orange curls in pigtails. Her superhero outfit consisted of a magenta cape, white dress and a utility belt of medical tools. Her ego? She called herself Red Nurse. Her mission? Help sick and/or hurt people get back on their toes. "You're still Patricia Jane Reichardt" she giggled.

"As if, Red Nurse" Phoenix argued. "Is your costume ready yet, Ditzy?" she asked.

Sally nodded her head as she showed off her outfit. She wore ballet slippers on her feet, a baby pink cape, had some lightning bolt stickers on her cheeks and (most importantly) had a big S on the back of her cape. "It's Super Sal" she groaned.

"Whatever" The Round Headed Caper chuckled.

"Sir, a little help please" Marcie asked, tangled in her own cape.

"Oi…you know, Marcie, no superhero gets tangled in their cape" Phoenix giggled, helping her sidekick back on her feet.

"Who's this 'Marcie'? It's Owl Eyes!" the brunette argued.

"Should've stuck with the bird wings" Red Nurse giggled.

"Yeah, I should've" Owl Eyes groaned. She was sporting a tan towel as a cape and was wearing cowboy boots with feathers on them. She had even smeared tan, orange and yellow paint on her face as 'War paint'.

Super Nova laughed. "Okay now, what're our backstories again?" she asked as a toddler boy toddled into the living room.

"Marcie! Lunchtime!" the little boy announced as the kids either giggled, smiled, laughed or-in Marcie's case-glared at him.

"Matthew! Tell Mom I'm busy" she groaned.

"Can't…she said 'Now or no desserts'!" he responded.

"We'll continue after lunch" Phoenix suggested. "I **AM** hungry too"

"Same" Schroeder added, working on his piano note-like cape. He wore his blonde hair in his eyes and painted some scars on his face with some makeup.

"Even a pretty face like me needs to refill" Super Nova stated as the black haired toddler (about two to three years old) dragged Owl Eyes from her left hand.

Blanket Charmer (or Linus if you don't want to refer to him by his superhero ego) gave a hearty laugh. His lime green t-shirt and brown shorts were the only thing about him to be normal. He carried his blue blanket on his back and tied a large towel to his back. "Lucy-I mean _Super Nova,_ you **HATE** the sandwiches Mom makes" he pointed out.

Charlie Brown chuckled as he looked over at his baby brother, Chadd. The blonde baby was bouncing in his walker as he pointed to his siblings. "Charlie Brown! Sally!" he called out happily.

"No, we're The Round Headed Caper and Super Sal" the six-year-old denied.

"He sees us as his brother and sister" Charlie Brown explained.

"Oh" Sally replied.

After a hectic lunch of grilled cheese and bacon sandwiches (and a lot of fussing from the bratty Super Nova), the kids went back to their game of superheroes.

"Look out evil-doers! For it is I: Ivory!" Schroeder proclaimed.

"Ivory has a piece of bacon in between his teeth" Red Nurse whispered to Super Nova, who nodded in agreement.

"Ivory…" Phoenix sighed.

Blanket Charmer chuckled and handed his superhero friend a mirror. "Aughh!" the blonde hero shrieked. "I've got lunch in my teeth!"

"Ivory's weaknesses? Getting food stuck in his teeth…rock n roll and chemical explosions" The Round Headed Caper wrote down.

"Nice job" Super Sal complimented.

"Agreed" added Owl Eyes as Matthew hid in her cape.

"Marcie, I wanna pway with you" he sniffled innocently.

"No, Matthew!" she scolded as he toddled towards the costumes.

"Fine! I be sup-aw hero on own" he sighed, placing a fire hat on his head. "I now Marvel Matthew!" the toddler announced.

"Marvel Matthew?" Super Nova and Red Nurse chuckled before laughing.

"Laugh it up!" Marvel Matthew scolded, popping a confetti cracker in their faces. "Now still wanna laugh?" he asked.

"Matthew…I'm sorry, Baby Brother, but you **CAN'T **play with us" Owl Eyes reprimanded.

Matthew's blue eyes shrank as he hugged Owl Eyes, his superheroine in his 2 ½ year old mind. "Marcie…I wanna be like you" he sniffled.

"Shh…" Marcie responded, hugging the toddler.

"But…" he began.

"No buts"

"Marcie…can't I pway with you pwease?"

"No!"

"Pwease, Marcie? I be a good boy"

"Just give in, Owl Eyes" Phoenix groaned.

"Yeah" Ivory added.

"You guys, I can't let my parents find out that Matthew wants to be like me" Owl Eyes argued.

"Why's that?" Super Sal asked.

"Then I'll be scolded for allowing him to play with us and he'll miss his naptime" the bespectacled superheroine explained.

"Then have him take his nap here" the Blanket Charmer suggested.

"Fine…" Marcie eventually had to give in. "Wanna be a superhero?" she asked.

"Yes!" the toddler cheered.

"Hmm…you can be Owl Chick" she suggested.

"I wanna be Marvel Matthew" he replied, fussing a little.

"Okay then, Marvel Matthew…let's get a costume for you" Owl Eyes replied.

"Looks like we have a new superhero with us, Charlie Brown" Schroeder sighed.

"It's The Round Headed Caper" the blockhead snapped.

"Sorry" Ivory blushed.

"Hey Ivory…I have a super power" Super Nova called out. "Super kisses that make people fall head over heals with yours truly" she announced as Marvel Matthew grimaced.

"Girl sup-aw heroes have cooties!" he responded.

"Agreed there, little baby" the blonde superhero replied, much to Matthew's annoyance.


	2. Who Let A Two Year Old Be A Superhero?

"Nighttime falls over our town once again" The Round Headed Caper narrated. "All the kids in the sleepy town of Birchwood were sleeping, well…for now anyways" he continued. It had been around eight in the morning since they began their superhero life and it was now already quarter to five.

"Then what happen?" Matthew called out, giggling.

"Matthew!" the superheroes called out in annoyance.

"Sorry" he blushed, playing with his toes.

"Where was I?" the blockhead asked.

"I got this" Phoenix explained. "Little did the town know that while the grownups slept, the children would lurk into the dark and fight crime…these kids included Ivory, Super Nova, Red Nurse, Phoenix (and her sidekick) Owl Eyes, Marvel Matthew, Blanket Charmer, Super Sal and her brother: The Round Headed Caper!" she announced with zest and wild enthusiasm.

"Awesome!" Owl Eyes praised. "And Phoenix, Sir…I work **ALONE"** she added.

"Better write that in the script" Red Nurse suggested.

"What're you up to?" their friends, Patty Swanson and Violet Grey, asked.

"Pway sup-aw-heroes!" Marvel Matthew announced.

"Who's **THAT?"** the girl with the ponytail snorted.

"That's my baby brother, Vi" a very annoyed Marcie growled.

"He's adorable!" Patty Swanson complimented.

"I am?" the 2 ½ year-old boy asked, blushing.

"Red Nurse…better write **THEM** in the script too" Ivory suggested.

"Schroeder-" the girl in the plaid dress began.

"It's Ivory!" the blonde boy responded.

"Sorry…_Ivory_, you've got a piece of bacon in between your teeth" Patty continued.

"I know!" he replied, a fire began growing in his heart.

"May we play too?" Violet asked, holding Matthew's right hand.

"Sure…what're your heroine names?" Red Nurse asked.

"Hmmm…." The two girls thought about that.

"The Swan!" the girl in the plaid dress announced, putting on a pink, feathery tutu and a white, frilly shirt.

"Then I'm Poison Violets" Violet replied, putting on some fake vines all over her.

"Ooooh" Baby Chadd cooed in amazement.

"Better write them into the franchise…Sparkplug! I just finished writing up our first two seasons" Red Nurse realized. "Unless we have them show up in the grand debut of season 3"

"What? Wait three seasons to see us arrive?" The Swan gasped, she was clearly not amused.

"You'll pay for that!" Poison Violets growled.

Marvel Matthew pulled out another confetti cracker and burst it in the two girls' faces. "No! You pay" he stated, toddling towards his sister.

"Okay then…if that's the case, we have to move Courageous Courage's debut to season 5 and Cuddly Chadd's to season 10…then we need to add in the Masked Marvel and Wonder Woodstock in mid-season 4 and kill off Piggy in season 2's finale" a very anxious Phoenix told Red Nurse.

"Or do a plot twist in which Piggy's actually Doctor Piepler!" Blanket Charmer chimed in.

"**QUIET!"** Red Nurse cried; red hearts filled the room as she pulled at her hair.

"Okay…" Phoenix realized.

"Sir, I'm worried about the franchise" Owl Eyes confessed as Marvel Matthew hid in her cape.

"Me too, Owl Eyes" the freckled heroine agreed.

"Marcie, we gonna still pway heroes?" Matthew wondered.

"Yes" his sister responded.

"Once we solve this stupid dilemma" Ivory admitted.

"We can simply have the Panther and Doctor Piepler work together instead of separately to save screen time" Super Sal suggested.

"Or have Professor Scribbles removed from the series" Super Nova complained.

"Or add in The Swan and Poison Violets in a latter season like…season 11" Phoenix added.

"What?!" the two girls asked in awe.

"Sorry" Red Nurse sighed. "But we have all the superheroes we need until season 11…that's when we need two heroines to help bring back the franchise together…you two will be **VERY** important"

"Very important?" the two asked.

"Yes" Marvel Matthew agreed. He had no idea what was even going on.

"Well let's work on our backstories" Super Nova suggested.

"Okay" Phoenix agreed.

"Okay then…Charlie Brown! You were always a round headed failure, never won at anything until a rabid dog bit you! You survived the attack and earned your powers" the raven haired fussbudget continued.

"You can say so" The Round Headed Caper smiled, blushing lightly.

Super Nova sighed. "And I asked Red Nurse to work on the rest of our backstories and-" she continued.

"Charlie! Sally! Time to say bye to your friends" Mrs. Brown's voice called out.

"We're still playing, Mom!" Super Sal replied.

"Five more minutes, you two…Linus and Lucy have to get home soon" their mother replied.

"Okay" The eldest and middle Brown children agreed.

"Charlie Brown! Sally!" Chadd giggled.

Eventually all the superheroes had to head home. On their way, a few gunshots were heard. "Duck, Matthew!" Marcie instructed to her brother as Patty took for cover.

"What going on?" the toddler asked.

"I don't know" Peppermint Patty admitted as the stench of liquor closed in on her. "Bleah"

"Your money, your baby or your lives, girls!" a masked man requested.

"Marcie…don't gimme 'way" whimpered Matthew.

"I'll** NEVER** let them take you from me" she responded as the gun was pointed at her. "Sir?"

"Take all the money I have! Just spare my life!" the tomboy pleaded, tossing cents all over the sidewalk.

"That's a good girl…and **YOU!"** the man growled, snatching Matthew. "Say bye-bye to your little brother…**FOREVER!" ** he exclaimed.

"Oh Sparkplug! Marcie, what was **THAT **for?" Patty asked once the man ran off, Matthew in his arms.

"He held me at gunpoint, Sir…he was gonna kill me! I had to sacrifice Matthew…now my parents are really gonna be mad" the bespectacled girl sighed in guilt. "I wasn't thinking straight, Sir! Honest!" she shouted.

"Marcie…we'll get him back" her best friend reassured, putting on her Phoenix costume. "You with me, Owl Eyes?" she asked.

"Yes I am…Phoenix" the bespectacled girl responded, putting on the tan 'cape'.

"Good to hear…**HALT! STOP! PUT DOWN THE BABY!"** Phoenix announced as a few adults and children watched.

"That man has kidnapped a poor baby" a woman realized, shrieking as she cuddled her three kids tightly.

"He's done this since he was 14" a man argued. "We just never caught him before"

"Who are those heroines?" an elderly man asked.

"Some kiddies dressed as heroes" his wife responded. "I think so…that one looks like a phoenix"

"And the other looks like an owl!" a twelve-year-old girl stated.

"Yeah! She sure has the **EYES** to be **MISTAKEN** for a **REAL OWL"** an elder teenager joked.

Overhearing this, Marcie could only sigh. Was she really a horrible superheroine or let psychos hold own brothers captive? Only Marceline R. Carlin would allow it to happen. "Sir…" she sighed.

"What is it, Owl Eyes?" Phoenix asked.

"I quit" Owl Eyes announced.

"Once we rescue Matthew, we'll talk about doing that" the freckled superheroine argued.

"Shoot, they're after me" the kidnapper growled as Matthew pulled out yet another confetti cracker and burst it in his kidnapper's face, causing him (the kidnapper) to be blinded as he dropped the baby on the sidewalk.

"Matthew!" Marcie called out, scooping him up.

"I okay" he reassured.

"Still wanna quit?" Phoenix asked.


End file.
